


If You Had To Choose

by IAmHoussem17



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron Burr-centric, Alexander Hamilton Angst, Alexander Hamilton Being Alexander Hamilton, Alexander Hamilton Messes Up, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler Fluff, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler-centric, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angry Eliza Schuyler, Awkward Crush, Awkward Romance, Cinnamon Roll Eliza Schuyler, Crushes, Cute Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Developing Friendships, Drama & Romance, Eliza Schuyler-centric, Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler Deserves Better, Eventual Romance, F/M, Flush Crush, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, High School, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Modern Era, Oblivious Eliza Schuyler, POV Eliza Schuyler, Past Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Poor Aaron Burr, Pure Eliza Schuyler, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Sad Eliza Schuyler, School, Secret Crush, Slow Romance, Teen Angst, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teen Years, Teenage Dorks, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmHoussem17/pseuds/IAmHoussem17
Summary: Alexander and Aaron often butt heads on many things, except for love. And when they did, boy was it dramatic...
Relationships: Aaron Burr & Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Aaron Burr & Theodosia Burr Alston, Aaron Burr/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Alexander Hamilton & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton & Theodosia Prevost Burr, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Theodosia Prevost Burr & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. What We've Got Going Is Good

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm back with a new story. I always wanted to write a love triangle story between Aaron, Alexander and Eliza so here we are. Enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We think we did it, we got it perfect but...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes hi, let's do this.

The Schuylers' house is usually pretty quiet at this hour of 7 pm. You can see the lights illuminating the windows but no movements or noises are seen nor heard, maybe just a bird or two flying over the beautiful house or perching on the tree in the wide backyard.

It remained this way until two figures showed up on the sidewalk: one boy and one girl.

"Today was wonderful" It was Eliza.

"Yes, it was, because I spent it with you" And Alexander.

"Oh Alex, you're such a dork" She giggled.

He shrugged.

"That's why you love me".

Eliza rolled her eyes, probably for the 51th time in their relationship but she giggled at her boyfriend's antics once again.

They arrived at the house, and Alexander walked Eliza to the doorstep in a way he thought was gentlemanly.

"You're making yourself look even more dorky".

Alexander simply winked at her and kissed her hand.

"I take that as a compliment, my dear Betsy" He replied.

"Well, thank you. I'll see you tomorrow at school".

"Of course".

And with that, they departed with Alexander waving with a smile that was remarkably adorable. According to Eliza, at least.

The girl walked inside her home.

Her parents were quite strict with her about leaving the house and coming back, so she and Alex had to be really careful.  
The boy on the other hand, was a little bit more free but his parents were just as strict as hers.

Eliza sighed, she stopped thinking about it any further or it'll kill her good mood.

It was time to get ready for dinner.

* * *

Just a few streets down from Eliza's house, another boy was awake.

His house however, was not lit up and the only light was the one coming from his phone as he texted someone upstairs in his bedroom.

"Hi Theo"

**"Hi Aaron!"**

"How are you on this fine evening?"

**"I'm great! What about you 3"**

"I'm okay, but I could be better"

**"Aww what's wrong?"**

"You're not here with me ;-;"

**"Omg aaron we'll see each other tomorrow in school :D"**

"I know, it's just that I miss you :')"

**"I miss you too, but I promise that I'll see you tomorrow k?"**

"K bye ily 3"

**"Omg lyt bye have a good night"**

The boy named Aaron smiled to himself and put his phone on the nightstand. He already had dinner, spent some time on his phone, now it was time to sleep.

It was dreamless, but he fell asleep smiling at the thought of Theodosia.

He can't wait till tomorrow.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alexander just made it back on time to avoid getting punished. His mother gave him a slight scolding and he apologized.

Alexander was rather quick when it comes to eating, and this night was no different. He basically devoured the food his mother cooked (His father once described him as a lion, which turned into a teasing nickname for hims.

Then, the short boy climbed upstairs and got on his laptop to unwind a bit before sleeping. He normally would write or record something but he was just too tired today.

Not too long after, his father called out to him to go to sleep, and Alex obliged.

He would go on to excitedly about what he and Eliza would do tomorrow.

He certainly can't wait till tomorrow.

* * *

After dinner, it was straight to bed for Eliza and she didn't mind it. She would always get to stay up at weekends.

As she lied down looking at the ceiling, she couldn't help but think about Alexander.

His eyes never leave her thoughts, ever since she fell for his because of them.

God, he was such a dork, and she had it bad for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what to say here...


	2. Pardon Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Alexander's first meeting. They discover that they were supposed to meet way sooner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi....  
> enjoy

_The next day  
At school_

Eliza was already inside the school, knowing that Alexander always rushes in as soon as he arrives. Of course, being a passionate hothead, it's not that surprising to see him act in such a manner.

She had been standing at her locker for approximately ten minutes before he showed up. To be honest, it wasn't that hard to spot him in the large crowd, despite him being short (he insists that he's average height so just tell him that).

"Eliza!" He greeted loudly?

"Alexander, there you are".

They exchanged a quick hug before locking eyes with each other.

"Ready for today?".

He nodded a little too eagerly in response.

"I was born ready".

With that, they intertwined their hands and made their way down the busy hall towards their first class.

* * *

Aaron likes to take things slow. Most things, and that includes the walk to school.  
Luckily, Theodosia understood him and had similar preferences so they would always meet outside the school.

Speaking of that, he just made it after a peaceful walk. The fresh air in his nostrils and the birds chirping music to his ears. It was great.

He can spot Theo from a distance, waiting for him in front of the school/

Aaron smiled to himself, and he admired his girlfriend as he approached her.  
"You look lost" Theo said. Apparently Aaron hadn't realized he was so focused on her that he almost ran into her.

He blushed lightly, deciding to act clever and charming once again.

"I was lost. In you" He smiled brightly.

Now, Theodosia found herself reddening.

"Smooth, Aaron Burr".

"Of course, miss".

Theodosia huffed and promptly changed the subject.

"Are we gonna go in or not?".

"Let's not. Clearly those grades are useless to me" Aaron replied. It was a no-brainer that he was being sarcastic.

The girl didn't respond and instead, she grabbed his hand and dragged him inside.

Aaron grinned again in amusement, but suddenly, they were interrupted by someone.

A short boy who had his hair tied in a ponytail. He was so fast that he almost crashed into the duo, and they barely caught his breathless apology that he threw as he passed them.

"Who would that be? Such weirdness" Aaron commented.  
"Yes, I agree" Theodosia replied.

The two continued inside now that the kid was gone, Aaron snorted as he thought of him again. But Theo was a different story.

_You might get your answer sooner than you think..._

* * *

_Lunchtime_

After class (which wasn't exactly an annoyance for Aaron and Theo), they made their way to the canteen and got in line.

Quietly, they moved along, got their food and turned to look for a table.

"Where should we sit?" Theodosia wondered.

Aaron shrugged.

Suddenly, it looked like Theo had an idea. She smiled so wide then looked at Aaron, who looked at her bizarrely.

"I know! Follow me".

To be honest, Aaron was skeptical but he trusted her so he followed.

In the end, they ended up at an empty table...except there was a girl sitting on it.

"Eliza!".

The girl, named Eliza, looked up and got as excited as the girl who called her name.

"Theo!".

The latter sat beside her and hugged her tightly, which Eliza gladly reciprocated.

Meanwhile, Aaron was sweating a little bit. He wasn't as good with new people.

Well, this Eliza girl is not new to Theo, it looks like but still. He was getting nervous.

He was too quiet that Eliza noticed him.

"And who this cutie might be?" She asked teasingly.

Aaron did not wanna admit that he blushed slightly at the remark. Luckily, neither girls noticed.

"Don't you be taking my man, Schuyler!" Theo joked, then properly introduced the boy.

"This is Aaron, he's been my boyfriend for 5 months".

He waved a bit.

"Hi".

"Oh my god, hi!" Eliza excitedly walked up and shook his hand, making him even more nervous but Aaron persisted and kept smiling.

The three sat back down after the introductions. It was mostly girl that Aaron stayed out of, and it continued that way until...

"You guys should totally meet my boyfriend" Eliza exclaimed.

Theo looked absolutely thrilled at the idea, while Aaron tried to smile again to give off the impression that he likes the idea as well, but truthfully, he was dreading it.

_Who could it be?_

Speak of the devil.

In a flash, a fourth party joined them at the table. A short boy with his hair tied in a ponytail.

Wait...

"Oh wow Alexander, I was just talking about you" Eliza laughed, then kissed her boyfriend's cheek.

"Then I showed up at the right time!" He proclaimed proudly.

Everyone giggled, except Aaron who grinned with mixed results.

"Alexander, meet Theo and Aaron. Theo and Aaron, this is Alexander, we've been together for 6 months".

"Wow, half a year!" Theo said, surprised.

"Yes! I'm proud of those six months!" Alex laughed a little more, then he added:

"But yeah, it's nice to meet you two".

Poor Aaron, he was struggling to keep up.

_This should be fun..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEEEEEET


	3. Moving Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theodosia has news for Aaron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a while to think about how to do this story...uhm, hope you like it.

In the following weekend, Theodosia had asked for Aaron to meet her outside her house because she has something important to tell him, so he was now walking there.

Aaron wasn't alarmed nor worried, because he and Theo were happy together. He was quite curious about what she had to say though.

When he arrived, he found her sitting on the stairs leading up the house. 

"Theo!" He called out, and she turned and faced him with a smile. They met up and Aaron kissed her forehead lightly, causing her to blush.

"What is it that you wanted to tell me?".

She took both his hands and looked at him in the eyes.

"Nothing bad, I promise" She reassured, and the little doubt Aaron had vanished completely.

"Me and my parents are gonna be going away for a little bit. It's a private matter, and my parents made me swear not to tell anyone. I'm sorry" She frowned in disappointment.

Aaron giggled softly and shook his head.

"Theodosia, it is okay as long as you are safe and nothing is bothering you. I'm okay with it, heck, I'll even make sure you get all what you miss in school".

Theo giggled and kissed his cheek.

"This is why I love you".

"I know" Aaron replied, smiling proudly.

"While you're here, why don't we hang out for a bit?" She suggested.

"You know my answer already, angel".

They both shared another laugh and went on to have a great date.

* * *

Eliza wanted to invite Alex to hang out today, since her other two friends were busy today.

_Earlier..._

_Eliza texted Theo to invite her to hang out, but Theo apologetically told her that she was with Aaron now so neither of them can't. Eliza replied that it was alright and that she'll ask Alexander instead._

To her surprise however, Alexander told her that he was overwhelmed with schoolwork that he can't do it right now. While Eliza was a dejected, she let it slide because hey, they can go one day without seeing each other, right?

It felt weird to imagine Alexander overwhelmed with schoolwork since he was an excellent student, but of course, nobody's perfect.

So she was now stuck mindlessly using her phone, until a savior came in the form of a notification.

Theo texted her again minutes later, telling her that Aaron was leaving now. She shot back a reply that she would be there in five then left her house.

* * *

Aaron and Theo were standing outside her house again.

"I really enjoyed that. I wish you safe in your trip" Aaron told her.

"Thank you, Aaron".

Then, the two heard panting behind them.

"Hey, I'm here" It was Eliza, of course.

"Hey Lizzie!" Theo greeted.

"Hi Eliza" Aaron did as well.

"Hi hi, I trust you two had fun?" Eliza teased, slightly smirking.

"Yes, the age-appropriate one" Aaron deadpanned, causing Theo to flush.

"Aaron Burr!" She exclaimed then smacked him on the arm, earning an ow while Eliza was giggling in the background.

"Anyways, I should be going now. Have fun you two".

Aaron then turned to Eliza.

"It was nice seeing you, miss Schuyler" Then he left.

"Hey, call me Eliza! That makes me feel old!" But Aaron was already out of earshot. Now it was Theo giggling in the background.

"Come on, granny" She teased, and Eliza pouted.

"Whatever" Then she followed Theo into her house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooooh whats gon happen next? >;)


	4. I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More news. Except less happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the point where you say "HOW DARE YOU" in the comments.

For the next few days, things have been relatively peaceful. Except that Aaron and Eliza started to notice things.

Theo had not called either of them in a week, and it was strange because she was always updating them about what was going on with her. Second thing is, Alexander was being...odd. Like he was slipping away from the two of them.

They decided to meet up and talk about it.

"It's so weird how they're just slowly fading away" Eliza started, her tone concerned.

"Yes, I know. I miss her so much and I miss hearing her voice" Aaron sighed.

"But I trust her. Something must've happened" He added.

"She wouldn't leave us like that. Well, what about Alexander?".

Aaron hummed.

"I don't know about him but I will try to talk to him as soon as possible, find out what's up".

Eliza smiled at him.

"Thank you Aaron, I see why Theo fell for you" She giggled.

He blushed.

"Yeah, thank you Eliza" Aaron laughed nervously.

They changed the subject shortly after, temporarily forgetting their issues. Eliza and Aaron were compatible and it really shows.

* * *

The next day at school, Aaron walked casually inside while eyeing the hallways, looking for Alexander. A wonderful girl like Eliza deserves an explanation.

But there was no Alexander, nor Eliza in fact. What on earth is going on?

"Where are they?" He wondered.

The rest of the day went on like normal, it would appear both his friends were absent.

By the end of the day, Aaron decided to visit Eliza and check up on her. Actually, he can just call her on his...

Suddenly, his phone started ringing.

It was Theo calling.

You can almost hear Aaron cheer in joy when he saw the caller's ID, he picked up instantly.

"Theodosia, I haven't heard from you in awhile! How are you?" He chirped, but he got no response.

It took a moment for Aaron to register that he was listening to his girlfriend sobbing over the phone, after which his joy turned into concern.

"Theo, what's the matter? Why are you crying?".

"A...Aaron...".

"What happened?".

"I'm so...so sorry.." She choked out. Why was she apologizing?

"What?!".

"I am...never...moving back...we won't see...each other...again.."

No..no no no no! He refused to believe that! How? Why was this happening? Why would it be happening?!

"No...no you're lying..." He choked out as well, full denial on.

"My parents moved here so we can get away from what they consider toxicity...This is goodbye...I'm so sorry, I had no idea...".

"Theo, no wait-".

It was already too late.

She hung up.

She was gone. Forever.

Aaron almost fell to his knees because his legs turned into jelly.

He just barely pulled through and remembered what he was gonna do.

Go see Eliza.

That would be nice. He needed to see someone he could trust. Someone who wouldn't mind seeing him with the hot tears flowing still.

So off he went. To the Schuyler's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you do it yet? I better find a how dare you comment in all caps. Catch you guys later.


End file.
